Love is not for me
by hellotheremynameisnicole
Summary: Cuando Troy decide confesar sus sentimientos a Gaby, esta lo rechaza. Que pasará cuando conozca a Sharpay y se enamore de ella? Le dará oportunidad al amor? [ Tropay ]  [ Ryella ]           Si no les gustan las parejas, no lo lean
1. El rechazo

**I Capítulo: El Rechazo**

_Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing_

Era el despertador de Troy, el que sonaba en la casa de los Bolton, un día sábado. Que el despertador sonara sólo podía significar una cosa, la cual era que había llegado el día que tanto había esperado; Gabriella iría a su casa. Él ya lo tenía todo preparado, los juegos de mesa, el karaoke, lo que comerían y adonde irían si se aburrían.

Troy estaba completamente enamorado de Gabriella. Desde que cantó por primera vez con ella en año nuevo, sentía que la amaba. No podía esperar a que fuera la tarde, para pasarla con Gaby.

Toda la mañana, estuvo pendiente del reloj. Hasta que llegó la hora. Él estaba listo.

_Toc-toc_

Troy, prácticamente corrió a abrirle la puerta. Sí, era ella.-Hola Troy- lo saludó con su habitual alegría, que tanto le encantaba.-Hola Gaby- le respondió, la hizo pasar a la casa y fueron a la pieza de Troy. Una vez ahí, empezaron a jugar Twister, idea de Troy por supuesto- Troy no hagas trampa!- exclamó Gabriella riendo, mientras Troy le hacía cosquillas. –Se ve tan linda cuando se ríe- pensó Troy. Gabriella aprovechó, mientras pensaba para empujar a Troy, así ganando ella.

Gané!-gritó Gaby-Fue sólo suerte- dijo Troy, disfrutando verla tan contenta, riéndose un poco.

Luego, se dieron cuenta que tenían hambre, asi que fueron a la cocina y comieron papas fritas.

Decidieron salir a un parque cerca de casa de Troy, a caminar y a poder conversar tranquilamente. Se sentaron en el pasto bajo un gran árbol el cual les daba sombra. Gabby se había puesto una flor que le pareció muy linda, en su pelo.

Troy, creyó que el momento había llegado-Gaby, tengo algo que decirte- le dijo Troy, muy serio-Mira, desde que te conocí no he parado de pensar en ti, la verdad es que estoy enamorado de ti, es por eso que…- paró un momento de hablar para tomarle sus manos -Gaby, quieres ser mi novia?- Gabriella, había cambiado su expresión de alegre y feliz a una sorprendida y nerviosa- Troy, eh… yo umm … No te veo de manera romántica, sólo como amigos, disculpa- lo rechazó Gaby, dejándolo solo a Troy, en ese parque, sumido en sus pensamientos.

* * *

**Les gusto?? Espero que si. Me voy. Manden reviews!**

**chao**


	2. Conociendo a Sharpay

_Disculpen por no haber subido otro capítulo en tanto tiempo!! Es que he estado demasiado ocupada en el colegio. _

* * *

Después del rechazo que sufrió Troy, estuvo todo el resto del sábado y el domingo, completamente deprimido, no entendía por qué Gabriella lo había rechazado, en realidad él esperaba que le dijera que ella lo amaba.

Luego, llegó finalmente el lunes, el día en que tendría que ver a Gabriella, el no sabría cómo lo haría, ya se sentía avergonzado y deprimido, cómo se sentiría cuando la viera.

Al parecer, Gabriella también se sentía un poco avergonzada, pero más que eso culpable, por haberle hecho pensar que lo quería de manera romántica, y haberlo rechazado, por todo esto ella lo trató de evitar, al igual que Troy, así que casi no se vieron a lo largo del día.

Después de clases, tenían teatro, Troy pensó en no ir, pero desechó esa opción pensando qué le haría Darbus. Mientras pensaba sobre todo esto, había perdido el paso del tiempo, atrasándose para teatro.

BOLTON!!

Era la señora Darbus, lamentablemente se había dado cuenta que había llegado tarde.

-Bolton, creo que dejé en claro la última vez, cuáles eran las condiciones para aceptarte en teatro- dijo Darbus, con una voz que hasta el más valiente caballero se habría asustado

- Y si recuerdo bien una de esas era que llegaras a la hora todos los días, sin excepción, cierto?- preguntó Darbus, Troy se limitó a asentir con la cabeza.

-Que no vuelva a suceder, o habrá consecuencias

-No se preocupe- dijo Troy, algo alegre de que no lo haya castigado.

En el auditorio se encontraban Sharpay, Ryan, Kelsi, y algunas otras personas que cumplían papeles secundarios en las obras. Pero lo que más le llamo la atención fue que no estaba Gabriella, quizás ella también se sentía avergonzada, o tenía otras cosas que hacer, fuera lo que fuera Troy se sentía aliviado, porque no estaba preparado para enfrentarla.

Bolton, vas a trabajar con Sharpay la parte romántica, porque al parecer Montez no nos dignó con su presencia- dio Darbus.

Y con esto, Sharpay se paró, tomó el libreto y se dirigió hacia Troy.

-Bueno, Bolton, primero que todo vamos a actuar, no vamos a comportarnos como dos tortolitos, como lo haces con tu futura novia, Gabriella, si es que aún no están juntos- dijo Sharpay.

-Sharpay, em… no existe ese futuro con Gabriella- le Troy, con mucho dolor en sus palabras, lo que fue tan claro para Sharpay, que rápidamente se dio una idea de lo que había pasado.

-Oh… disculpa, no sabía- dijo Sharpay totalmente arrepentida.- Bueno, mejor practiquemos-.

Afortunadamente no pudieron practicar por Darbus quería evaluar teatralmente a todos los personajes secundarios, o sea quería saber si actuaban bien o mal; por eso mientras los demás actuaban, Troy y Sharpay se sentaron para que, según como lo dijo Darbus; "Para que Bolton aprenda de Sharpay".

Al principio hablaron de teatro, pero la conversación empezó a irse a otros temas, incluso Troy le contó a Sharpay qué había pasado con Gabriella, a esto Sharpay trató de disculparse y darle todo el apoyo que él necesitara.

En ese rato Troy se dio cuenta que Sharpay era en realidad, muy simpática, y rápidamente empezó a ver en ella a una gran amiga.

Pero, él no sospechaba que esta simple amistad, se convertiría en algo mucho más fuerte.

* * *

_No me gustó mucho este capítulo ¬¬ pero había que hacerlo..._

_Gracias por los reviews!! Voy a tratar de hacer los capítulos más largos :)_

_Una pregunta ... quieren que sea un Ryella o un Ryelsi??_

_elijan!!_

_manden reviews_


	3. NA

**N/A: Nota de la autora**

**_Aunque muchos de los lectores de esta fanfic me tienen en sus Alertas, no recibo muchos reviews._**

**_Y los necesito porque así se si les gusta, me pueden dar sugerencias o pueden contestar a la pregunta que les hice..._**

**_Quieren que sea RYELLA o RYELSI ???_**

**_Porfavor manden reviews._**

**_Piensen: los reviews me hacen feliz, si estoy feliz voy a querer escribir, y si me dan ganas de escribir voy a subir los capítulos más rapidos, y si los subo más rápido ustedes también quedan felices... así todos ganamos._**

**_Cuando tenga, por lo menos, 14 reviews (en total), voy a subir otro capítulo._**

**_Gracias... manden reviews!!_**

**_Nicole_**


	4. Conociendo a Ryan

_Me demoré poco!! Es un récord para mi. Bueno, espero que les guste este capítulo, a mi me gustó. Es lo que hizo Gabriella, cuando faltó a teatro._

_Bueno leanlo._

* * *

Ese mismo día, Gabriella se había sentido prácticamente de la misma manera que Troy, avergonzada, un poco deprimida, pero más que todo se sentía culpable. El rechazar a Troy, fue como clavarle un cuchillo en su corazón, y ella se dio cuenta de eso. 

Fue por eso, que durante el día ella se preocupó en evitar a Troy, de la misma manera que el lo había hecho, sólo topándose un par de veces en el camino a clases.

Cuando acabaron las clases, ella debería haber ido a teatro, pero no fue, y prefirió quedarse sola en el colegio pensando, en vez de enfrentar a Troy.

Gabriella sabía, que llegaría el momento de hablar todo, con Troy, pero ella no estaba preparada, primero tenía que ordenar todos sus pensamientos. Porque se encontraba muy confundida con lo que había pasado.

_-Troy, es lindo, me quiere, me cuida, es dulce y es simpático, pero… lo quiero yo a él de esa forma?- _Pensaba Gabriella, en realidad ese tipo de preguntas eran las que no se podía sacar de la cabeza. Porque cuando trataba de empezar a pensar en otra cosa, rápidamente volvía al tema inicial, y se sentía cada vez más culpable.

Tanta culpa, era algo que Gabriella Montez no podía controlar, por eso después de un rato empezaron a caer algunas lágrimas de los ojos de la castaña, esas pocas lágrimas rápidamente se multiplicaron y antes que ella se hubiera dado cuenta estaba en el gimnasio, sentada y con miles de lágrimas rodando por sus mejillas.

--

Mientras todo esto pasaba, Sharpay y Troy se encontraban en el teatro conversando muy entretenidos, fue por eso, que Ryan, sintiéndose un poco dejado de lado, decidió ir a caminar por el colegio, ya que en el teatro no estaban haciendo nada. Así se escabulló del teatro sin que nadie lo viera.

Mientras caminaba, Ryan pensaba en todo lo que estaba pasando ese día; Gabriella faltó por primera vez a teatro, Troy se veía bastante deprimido, y vio a su hermana disculpándose con Troy, muchas veces, y lo que era más raro, Sharpay y Troy estaban conversando como si fueran los mejores amigos, incluso se reían.

-_Algo debió haber pasado_- pensó Ryan.

Estaba en medio de todos estos pensamientos, cuando, sin darse cuenta, llegó al gimnasio. Rápidamente se encontró con una sollozante Gabriella, llorando en su hombro, y él haciendo nada más que consolarla de algo que todavía no sabía qué era.

Después de un rato de tanto llorar, Gabriella finalmente se calmó.

-Gracias, Ryan- dijo Gabriella, muy agradecida, pero un tanto avergonzada de haber llorado tanto en frente de él.

-No te preocupes, Gabs- dijo Ryan-…pero, qué pasó?- preguntó Ryan curioso- No es que te esté presionando ni nada- añadió rápidamente.

-Un malentendido con Troy, nada más-dijo Gabriella, queriéndole bajar el perfil a la situación.

-Terminaron?- preguntó Ryan.

-No! Nunca estuvimos juntos en primer lugar- dijo Gabriella.

-En serio? Porque se veían muy bien, en las audiciones y los juegos y…-dijo Ryan, siendo interrumpido por Gabriella.

-Ya entendí!- dijo Gabriella, finalmente dándose cuenta por qué Troy pensó lo que pensó.

-Entonces… no estás ni nunca estuviste con Troy…te gusta alguien?-preguntó Ryan, curioso, ya que desde el minuto en que la vio llegar a East High le gustó.

-No… no sé, es que con todo el enredo entre Troy y yo, ya no sé que pensar- respondió Gabriella.

-Me podrías explicar qué pasó con Troy? Es que no entiendo nada- preguntó Ryan, visiblemente confundido con tanta información suelta.

Y así Gabriella le contó todo a Ryan, y así en esa misma tarde se hicieron muy buenos amigos.

--

-Gracias, Ryan por venir a dejarme, no me hubiera gustado venirme caminando- le agradeció Gabriella.

-No te preocupes, Gabs-dijo Ryan –Incluso, si quieres te puedo venir a buscar y a dejar, ya que salimos a la misma hora, y se que a Sharpay no le importaría porque tiene su propio auto- ofreció el rubio.

-Me encantaría- aceptó Gabriella.

-Bueno, nos vemos mañana entonces, adiós Gabs!- se despidió Ryan.

-Adiós Ryan- dijo Gabriella, mientras cerraba la puerta y veía el convertible plateado de Ryan, alejarse.

Después de ese día, Gabriella se sentía feliz de no haber ido a teatro, porque si no fuera por eso, no habría conocido más a fondo a Ryan.

* * *

_Como se dieron cuenta ganó Ryella, ganó 6-2... bueno 7-2 contándome a mí, disculpenme todos los que votaron por ryelsi, mayoría gana :P._

_Se dieron cuenta que mi teoría funcionó? Como me mandaron reviews, subí más rápido, así que sigan mandando reviews._

_Para todos los que leen mi otra historia 'The Crazy Life of Libby Lee', el nuevo capítulo lo voy a subir pronto, es que las autoras originales hacen capítulos taaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan largos que me demoro en traducirlos. Y los que no la leen, leanla! Es un Tropay, centrado en Sharpay._

_Bueno, acuérdense de mandar reviews y así todos somos felices._

_Nicole_


End file.
